


Kimi Ni Todoke (From me to You)

by ofreverentia



Series: Bokura ga Ita (We were there) [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Returning now much calmer and in his sleeping attire he froze in the door of the bedroom. Yuzuru laid on their bed, gloriously naked and when he saw Javier he curled his elegant long fingers to beckon him closer. Javier tried to swallow the lump in his throat down.





	Kimi Ni Todoke (From me to You)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The explicit scene which was has been skipped over in Chapter 4 of Hoshizora no yoru e no negai (your wish to the starry night). This fiction will be locked compared to the others in the Series.

Returning now much calmer and in his sleeping attire he froze in the door of the bedroom. Yuzuru laid on their bed, gloriously naked and when he saw Javier he curled his elegant long fingers to beckon him closer. Javier tried to swallow the lump in his throat down.

 

"Yuzu..." He whispered, moving closer until he could kneel on the edge of the bed, leaning in.

 

Yuzuru looked at him with so much affection, love and lust in his eyes, Javier had trouble catching his breath.

 

"Make love to me." Yuzuru mouthed, pulling Javier in for a kiss and essentially on top of him. Javier felt his body being set on fire, wrapping his arms around the impossibly tiny waist, putting more pressure into the touch of their lips.

 

Javier was worried he would be too nervous during their first time together but they have talked about this a lot, confirmed what they would like and it is not like they haven’t tried a few things before. Javier knew where to kiss Yuzuru to make him arch from the bed and spread his legs further to welcome him between them. His fingers danced along firm muscles and velvet skin, putting just the right amount of pressure on certain points to make Yuzuru whimper. The younger was sensitive and Javier enjoyed exploring his body to hear those beautiful sounds he would make. Taking his time though Yuzuru was eager to speed things up, pulling at his hair while he kissed along his abdomen, going lower; Javier retreated. He looked at Yuzuru and the younger shivered, releasing his tight hold to let Javier continue. They have agreed on this - they would make this moment special, nothing hurried.

 

Javier traveled lower, avoiding the one area which obviously begged for his attention, lips moving to the velvety skin on the youngers inner thigh, marking his skin and causing the younger to shiver under him. Pulling back Javier admired his work, the countless number of red spots he had left on the youngers body already, the way he laid on the bed, flushed from arousal and a soft sheen of sweat making him glow. Licking his lips he reached over to the nightstand to take out a small bottle of lube and a condom from the first drawer. He could feel how Yuzuru watched his every move and when he looked at him, he had his teeth nibbling on his lower lip. Javier could see a bit of nervosity and he moved over, pecking his cheek.

 

“ _ All good? You still sure about this? _ ” He asked and the younger nodded in agreement, squeezing his shoulder before pulling him into a kiss. Javier moved happily, sighing into the kiss and letting it linger while he coated his fingers with lube. Pulling back he glanced down, Yuzuru watching his movements too and spreading his legs further to provide better access. Gently and carefully Javier coaxed the first digit inside, planting distracting kisses along on any patch of skin he could reach; keeping his eyes on the youngers face for any sign of discomfort. The two established a system in bed, that if something was not good, Yuzuru would give a tap to the shoulder to make Javier aware. Slowly without causing too much discomfort Javier got two fingers in an curled them in hope to find the right spot, he quickly found it because Yuzuru shivered from head to toe and let out a loud whine. Javier could help but smirk and move his fingertips against the bundle of nerves giving pleasure to the younger. Yuzuru pulled him in for another kiss, fingers gripping his shoulder with one hand, the other lost in his hair. The moment Javier got the third finger in Yuzuru arched away from the bed and came coating his chest with his release. Coming down from his sudden high he flushed darker and covered his face with his hands. Javier pulled his hands away and pressed a kiss to his nose.

 

“ _ You okay? _ ” Yuzuru whined in reply, looking away from the embarrassment but Javier did not let him. “ _ It’s okay. It felt good, right? Do you still… we don’t have to. _ ” He had retreated his fingers but his boyfriend widened his eyes, quickly shaking his head.

 

“ _ I want. I want to go all the way. I just...Javi made me feel really good… _ ” Javier kissed him sweetly, giving him a few more minutes and cleaning up the mess from his chest. Throwing the tissues to the side when he looked at the younger again there was hunger again his eyes, looking him all over. Javier was still hard and Yuzuru didn’t waste more time wrapping his fingers around him. 

 

“Oh…” He breathed, eyes shutting, hips bucking into his wrist. Lost in his pleasure he didn’t realise their places got switched and the condom was placed on him. He opened his eyes when he felt the familiar weight of Yuzuru on his lap. Widening his eyes in surprise he was ready to question but the younger just placed a finger on his lip, expressing reassuring and determined. Javier swallowed laying still while his palms gently moved to his boyfriends hips. Yuzuru shifted on top of him, half hard already and slowly sank down, taking his time. Javier had to fight the urge to move into the tight heat but he let the other move in his own pace. A small frowned formed on the others brow and Javier rubbed soothing circles along his hips. Yuzuru sighed loud once he had all of Javier inside. Javier bit down on his lip, the feeling incredible and he could help but pull his boyfriend into a kiss. They still for a few minutes just kissing softly, Javiers fingers dancing along his back but than the feeling was not enough. Yuzuru broke the kiss, hands resting on Javiers shoulders to use as leverage and slowly started to move his hips. 

 

Yuzuru found a good rhythm and as he shifted his hips, a violent shiver running along his body and make him cry out in pleasure again. Javier groaned, the sight and the feeling of the younger tightening around him making it hard not come right away. The new angle fueled the need to move faster and Yuzuru picked up his pace. Javier moving his own hips to thrust upwards and meet him halfway. Their speed turned more and more frantic, Javier wrapping his fingers around his boyfriends leaking shaft. A couple of strokes and Yuzuru spilled all over his chest. The sudden tightness making Javier tip over the edge as well. Yuzuru collapsed on top of him, not caring about the mess, his breathing heavy and quick. Javier himself wasn’t fairing better.

 

Minutes passed before either of them could move, having a much more controlled breathing. Javier ran his hand along Yuzurus spine, gently making him move so he could pull out and dispose of the condom. The younger whined not wanting to, his eyes heavy. Javier chuckled, stroking his cheek

 

“I love you.” He said causing the dark haired boy to smile softly mouthing the words back to him. Javier kissed his forehead, cheek, nose and lips before getting up to fetch a wet towel to clean them up. Yuzuru let him with a soft, pleased and sleepy expression on his face. Javier reached for the covers and threw it over them, feeling how to younger moved closer to snuggle up against his side, falling asleep the second he was settled. Javier pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smiling happy and drifting off to sleep too.

 

\----

 

Javier woke up to the first rays of sun seeping through the curtains, making him groan and try to move away from it but a tiny body stopping him from doing so. Blinking his eyes open he looked down to see a mop of dark hair resting on his chest. A fond smile came to his lips, memories of last night coming to him and he flushed a bit. His movements must have woken Yuzuru up because the younger shifted turning his head to look up at him, sleepy eyes blinking.

 

" _ Sorry..did I wake you? _ " Yuzuru shook his head, changing his position but still staying glued to Javier. He wrinkled his nose with the movement and Javier automatically moved his palm down to his lower-back, rubbing soothingly. " _ You okay? _ "

 

Yuzuru covered a yawn with his hand but nodded, dropping his head on the pillow. " _ Sleepy... _ "

 

Javier smiled at him. " _ Sleep some more, I will go check on Effie and make some breakfast. I will wake you again when it is done. _ " Yuzuru closed his eyes the moment Javier pulled himself away, almost instantly falling back to sleep. Javier took a moment to watch him for a moment, feeling incredibly happy in that moment.

 

He couldn't wait to now officially wake up each morning to this incredible person laying next to him.


End file.
